Lost
Lost (dt. Verloren) ist eine Staffel von Lovely Shadow. Sie dreht sich um Gebirgsfluss und Bergbach. Die Buchtitel sind die Namen von Songs (von 5 Seconds of Summer & One Direction). Bände Wherever you are Gebirgspfote und ihr Bruder Bergpfote wurden endlich zu Schülern ernannt. Doch als Gebirgspfote die strenge Adlerblick als Mentorin bekommt, sinkt ihre Begeisterung wieder. Ausgerechnet diese Kätzin soll sie nun unterrichten? Während die junge Schülerin ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist, merkt sie nicht, in welche Gefahr Bergpfote sich mit seinem Mentor Steinfels bringt... *'Hauptcharaktere: 'Gebirgspfote, Bergpfote, Steinfels *'Nebencharaktere:' Adlerblick Beside you Gebirgspfote muss zu einem Leben ohne ihre geliebte Mutter Stromwasser überredet werden. Während Bergpfote immer hinter ihr steht, reagiert Staubpfote eifersüchtig auf die Nähe zwischen beiden Schülern. Doch der Hass gegen Bergpfote droht Gebirgspfote ins Unglück zu treiben. Alpträume verfolgen sie, wann muss eine Entscheidung zwischen beiden getroffen werden? Und dann kommt auch noch eine junge Streunerin zu den Clans, die Erinnerungen mit Stromwasser teilt. Was hat das zu bedeuten? *'Hauptcharaktere:' Gebirgspfote, Bergpfote, Staubpfote *'Nebencharaktere:' Savanya Don't stop Nachdem Bergpfote erfolgreich gegen Savanya kämpfen konnte, holt der Alltag als Schüler ihn wieder ein. Seine Ernennung zum Krieger steht kurz bevor, doch was ist mit Gebirgspfote? Durch den Altersunterschied von einem Mond muss die Schülerin noch einige Zeit trainieren, bis auch sie selbstständig jagen und kämpfen wird. Aber irgendetwas scheint mit der Kätzin nicht zu stimmen. Bergpfote legt wortwörtlich seine Pfote ins Feuer, nur um seine Freundin zu schützen. Aber - welche Phase durchlebt Gebirgspfote gerade? Äußerlich trägt sie keinen Schaden davon, aber innerlich ist sie so gut wie tot... *'Hauptcharaktere:' Bergpfote, Gebirgspfote *'Nebencharaktere:' Arabella Amnesia Schock für alle Clans. Gebirgsfluss scheint mit dem Sturz von der Klippe ihr Gedächtnis verloren zu haben. Vorallem Wolkenfänger scheint sich um sie zu sorgen. Wie soll Gebirgsfluss gerettet werden? Und wieso kann sie sich an einige Katzen erinnern? Tag für Tag schwinden ihre Erinnerungen, Stunde um Stunde. Ihre Zeit läuft ab. Warum aber stellt sie sich immer wieder diese einzige Frage. Wer bin ich? *'Hauptcharaktere:' Bergpfote Gebirgspfote, Wolkenfänger *'Nebencharaktere:' Somali Special Adventures Don't forget where you belong Staubpfote setzt alles daran, Gebirgspfote für sich zu gewinnen. Doch wie soll er das schaffen? In seiner Verzweiflung wendet er sich an Arabella. Aber er weiß nicht, dass er damit das Leben seiner großen Liebe aufs Spiel setzt... 'Beside you' und 'Don't stop' *'Hauptcharaktere:' Staubpfote, Gebirgspfote *'Nebencharaktere:' Arabella They don't know about us Mit dem Tod seiner Gefährtin bricht für Steinfels eine Welt zusammen. Wie soll er ohne Wasserstrudel normal weiterleben? Er vergisst, wie es sich anfühlt, glücklich zu sein, vergisst das Gefühl von Liebe. Aber verdient es nicht jeder, einen Lichtpunkt am Horizont zu haben? Jeden Sonnenaufgang erinnert er sich an die Kätzin, die ihm sein Herz stahl, es mit ihrem Tod zerbrach und mit sich nahm. Die Kätzin, die ihm verbot, zu lieben. 'Wherever you are' *'Hauptcharaktere:' Steinfels, Wasserstrudel *'Nebencharaktere:' Finsterschatten Links *Charaktere: hier *Geschichten: hier *Autor: hier *Beiträge des Autors: hier *Verbesserungsvorschläge/Kritik/Lob/Wünsche: hier Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Staffeln